


Wait

by SaltyStrawberry



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyStrawberry/pseuds/SaltyStrawberry
Summary: After 99 days in space, Mutsu decides to return to the Earth.





	Wait

Mutsu observed the earth bellow. It’s been 99 days since she has last seen this planet. Only 99. The longest she’s ever been from Earth was four years, and it felt like a day. She never missed it, or bothered to count the days of separation. Working with Sakamoto’s love for the earthly delights, Mutsu had made a deal to visit earth twice a year if there is no business there. Sakamoto always found some way to make business there.

Lately less so. Renewing contracts made a long journey through the vastness of space, one that Mutsu was quite looking forward to. Travelling made her feel free, with each planet offering a new world to discover. It was of no surprise then that Sakamoto had noticed the early timing of changing course.

“Already going back home? It hasn’t been hundred days yet.”

Mutsu had said nothing. Hundred days was a minimum of time that had to pass before visiting Earth for personal reasons. She was the one who set that rule.

But rules were meant to be broken.

 

Earth had been having a sunny day and a chilly air. Mutsu did not take time to enjoy it; her direction was set towards the west side of Edo, three streets from the main one, a shabby building with a plum tree growing next to it. A little apartment on the first floor, right above the sweetshop. She came to the door and knocked. It was morning, but it wasn’t early. She should be awake. Mutsu waited, and then knocked again. Nobody answered.

She checked her phone. No new messages to display. Mutsu frowned in confusion. Typed the number. Called.

There was music coming out of the apartment now. It was an old Otsuu single. Mutsu let it ring for a while before leaving the building.

Her destination was a house not really far from here. A newly renovated traditional house with a beautiful garden. She remembered hearing that the house used to be haunted. Again she knocked, several times, but no answer came. The door was shut, the house empty. Mutsu would be grateful for even a ghost.  

She left the place and walked down the street, wondering where to search next. The street was crowded. Cars were blasting the music with their windows down, people walking in hurry, looking at their phones instead of the road, stray dogs going for their morning walk.

When had this become her home? At which point did this place start pulling her back from the space? She had never counted the days before; she was never bothered to be away for years. Yet now she could not stand not 99 days away from here. Not one hour more away from her.

Mutsu stopped at the port. It was either that or get a drink, and it was too early for the latter. She looked up at Kairinmaru, and let out a rare sigh. This happened before, she reasoned. Matako was too impulsive to keep a track of things. Schedules did not exist in her world and things got forgot, and sometimes, Matako would get lost too. Sometimes she would get up in the dead of night and wander around streets as if searching for something. Sometimes she would lie next to Mutsu with a faraway gaze, completely unresponsive to the present. Mutsu could only wait for it to pass.

She would have to wait now too, she thought.

Waiting was agony.

Then she heard a commotion. There was somebody yelling her name and quick feet storming the ship.

Mutsu looked up just in time to see a figure jumping off of Kairinmaru before she was blinded by the sunglight. There was a glimpse of blonde hair whirling in the wind and arms spread wide as she soared towards her. Just as Mutsu remembered to prepare to catch her, Matako collided and took Mutsu to the ground with her. They lied there in embrace, on the hard concrete.

There would be explanations later, misunderstandings and jokes, and after that kisses and touches. But now Mutsu held her in her arms, feeling the familiar skin under her fingers, digging her head into the wild hair and a soft smile playing upon her lips.

She was waiting no more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gifted me a picture of Matako landing on Mutsu for my birthday and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I scribbled.


End file.
